Thrice He Falls, Thrice She Catches Him
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Renji mulai memberontak ketika mendengar tentang kabar pertunangannya dengan seseorang yang tak dia kenal. Ternyata sang calon tunanganlah, Sasha Braus, yang mencoba mengembalikannya menjadi Renji yang dahulu. / AU /


.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Thrice He Falls, Thrice She Catches Him**

.

_Bleach belongs to __Tite Kubo__, Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to __Hajime Isayama__. I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

_a Bleach X Shingeki no Kyojin crossover AU_

Renji Abarai/Sasa Braus, T, Romance/Hurt/Comfort

© kazuka, january 2014

.

.

_"Renji mulai memberontak ketika mendengar tentang kabar pertunangannya dengan seseorang yang tak dia kenal. Ternyata sang calon tunanganlah, Sasha Braus, yang mencoba mengembalikannya menjadi Renji yang dahulu."_

.

Kalau ada yang bertanya bagaimana muaknya hidup yang diatur, tanyalah pada Abarai Renji.

Ini memang bukan aturan mengikat yang menuntut agar cara hidupnya harus selalu mengikuti daftar yang dibuat oleh seorang pelayan, bukan pula harus melakukan ini-itu sesuai urutan—tidak boleh ada yang terlewat ataupun ditukar prioritasnya—ini hanya sebuah keputusan yang terjadi di antara dua keluarga.

Renji diharuskan menikah dengan putra relasi terdekat ayahnya.

Dan Renji muak.

Seolah dia tidak boleh mencari perempuan lain dalam hidupnya, seolah dia telah dirantai dan dikunci mati di sebuah kandang bersama seorang wanita. Mereka yang awalnya tak mengenal satu sama lain harus mengakrabkan diri, agar kelak ketika nama perusahaan telah diturunkan ke tangan mereka, mereka akan menikah. Tidak ada kebebasan. Semua mutlak. Dan itu katanya adalah sebuah peraturan absolut yang memang telah disepakati kedua ayah mereka.

Renji, dengan segala naluri alamiah dan semangat mudanya, tentu saja menuntut kebebasan. Dia ingin memilih pilihannya sendiri, dia ingin kesempatan untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau—dalam hal ini, urusan perempuan. Karena perempuan itu berkaitan langsung dengan hati. Dengan perasaan. Dengan segala kenyamanan. Kedamaian hidup. Dan kebutuhan diri.

Karenanya, mulai berubahlah Abarai Renji.

Dia—awalnya—memang bukan orang yang berprestasi secara akademik di kelas., tapi karir sepak bolanya cukup cemerlang. Dia wakil kapten tim dan punya segudang aksi penyelamat tim dari kekalahan. Semua berganti setelah dia mendengar upaya perjodohan dari ayahnya dan perempuan yang dimaksud datang ke sekolahnya, ke kelasnya sendiri.

Renji menutut perhatian agar dirinya didengar. Dia menginginkan kebebasan tapi ia kira sekadar suara saja tak cukup. Dia berontak. Dia mulai menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya atas kekonyolan itu dengan cara lain. Renji mulai bolos sekolah, malas belajar, mengabaikan tugas, tidak mengacuhkan perintah guru, dan bolos latihan. Dia akan menghabiskan waktunya di atap sekolah atau _game station_.

Bohong kalau kedua orang tuanya tidak menyadari hal ini. Tapi apa boleh buat, ada perjanjian hitam di atas putih bahwa akan ada pernikahan di antara dua keluarga pemilik perusahaan yang berbeda itu untuk mempererat kerja sama dan membangun anak perusahaan lain yang dipimpin oleh dua pihak yang akan menikah itu nanti.

(Semua karena uang sebagai faktor terpentingnya.)

Segalanya terbentur aturan.

Tapi Renji tidak suka diatur.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasha berdiri dengan was-was di balik pintu ruang wali kelasnya. Ia tahu sekali bahwa perilaku menguping kurang baik, tapi ia tidak tahan juga untuk tidak melakukannya, karena di dalamnya ada Abarai Renji.

Gadis ini tidak terlalu buruk. Malah, mungkin bisa dibilang 'berkualitas bagus'. Rambutnya cokelat dan selalu disatukannya dalam bentuk kepangan tinggi di puncak kepala, walau kadang berantakan—anak-anak rambutnya dengan liar menjulur di sana-sini—tapi tetap terlihat manis. Dia tidak jago di segala bidang, tapi dia bisa diandalkan di biologi atau sejarah Jepang, kendati dia bukan orang Jepang asli. Pokoknya, dia bisa diandalkan dalam hal-hal yang berbau hafalan.

Sasha gadis blasteran Jepang-Jerman-Swiss. Darah Eropa mendominasi tubuhnya, dia lebih lihai berhahasa Jerman dan Inggris ketimbang Jepang. Bahkan bahasa Jerman berdialek Swiss pun dia mampu. Ayahnya Lahir di Jepang—sama seperti Sasha—tapi turunan asli Jerman. Ibunya memang Jepang, tapi punya darah Swiss. Dan Sasha dibesarkan dengan daratan Eropa Barat yang sejuk, dan baru datang ke Jepang kembali setelah kabar perjodohannya dengan Renji.

Renji bukan tipenya, sebenarnya. Dari wajah, bukan benar-benar yang Sasha dambakan. Namun ketika pertama kali bertemu dengan Renji di sebuah acara jamuan makan malam (yang menjemukan, yang menuntutnya untuk memakai _high heels_ dan berjalan seperti anak usia dua tahun, tertatih-tatih karena tidak terbiasa), Sasha merasa bisa membayangkan masa depan dengan laki-laki itu, menatap kehidupan yang baik dengannya dan menyambung bisnis ayahnya.

Intinya, Sasha setuju dengan perjodohan itu, meski dia tahu Renji sama sekali tidak mau mengiyakan.

"Nilai ujian tengah semestermu semuanya tidak memenuhi standar," kalimat itu terdengar dari balik pintu, menyadarkan Sasha dan mengembalikannya pada kenyataan setelah mengingat-ingat kembali jamuan makan malam waktu itu.

Sasha tidak mendengar apapun sebagai jawaban dari Renji.

"Kau tahu peraturan sekolah kita, 'kan?" sang wali kelas menekankan dengan suara tegas. "Kau akan diskorsing untuk belajar di rumah selama tiga hari, dan setelah kau masuk kembali, selama tiga hari berturut-turut kau harus mengikuti ujian susulan untuk semua mata pelajaran."

Renji mengalah untuk tidak keluar sambil menghantam pintu. Dia berjalan keluar dengan kedua tangan di dalam saku, mendapati Sasha berdiri di dekat pintu.

"Mau apa kau di sini?" tanya Renji datar.

"Mmmm," Sasha memutar mata untuk mencari alasan yang tepat, "Aku mau memberitahu," untunglah dia punya ide. "Aku punya dua roti di laci. Ambillah satu, dua-duanya juga boleh," gadis itu berkata dengan bahasa Jepang yang amat formal, bukti bahwa dia belum sepenuhnya menguasai bahasa tempat bumi dia berpijak. "Soalnya tadi kulihat kau tidak membawa _bento_."

"Ya, ya, ya," Renji menjawab malas, kemudian berlalu di samping Sasha tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi.

Terkejut? Mengira bahwa Renji akan dengan sarkasnya menghujamkan kalimat, "Aku tidak perlu!" langsung tepat ke wajah Sasha? Tidak. Dia tidak ingin membuang energinya untuk hal itu. Dia tipe yang lebih suka menampilkan kemalasan dibandingkan kekasaran. Keengganan bisa dicerminkan tanpa kekerasan.

Walaupun sebenarnya, gadis inilah yang akan merenggut kebebasannya, gadis inilah boneka yang dimainkan oleh keluarga mereka untuk sekadar mematuhi aturan bodoh yang tak berdasar. Tapi Renji lebih ingin tidur sekarang, ketimbang memikirkan perjodohan menyebalkan itu, berikut dengan acara skorsingnya.

Langkah Renji tertahan ketika dia mendengar bunyi pintu ruang wali kelas yang ditutup dan Sasha yang menghilang.

Mungkinkah gadis itu masuk ke sana?

Renji mundur. Rasa penasaran mengusiknya. Meski gadis ini ia anggap bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidupnya, dia pikir kalau mengetahui sesuatu tentang Sasha bisa jadi laporan untuk orang tuanya, sebagai bahan pertimbangan hubungan mereka.

Ah, terdengar jahat.

"Kumohon, Bu, tolong beri dia dispensasi. Jangan skorsing dia. Ayahnya akan marah besar padanya dan saya pikir itu tidak akan menjadi hal yang baik untuk perkembangan dia selanjutnya."

"Memangnya siapa yang akan menjaminnya untuk tidak berbuat seperti ini lagi, untuk tidak menjadi malas lagi?"

"Saya," Sasha mengajukan dengan mantap. "Saya bersedia jadi penjaminnya. Saya akan mengajarinya agar hasil ujian susulannya lebih baik. Kalau saya gagal, Anda boleh men-skorsing saya juga."

"Memangnya kau siapa, Braus? Kau hanya temannya, kau yakin mau menjaminkan diri untuk anak bandel seperti Renji?"

"Saya bukan cuma temannya," geleng Sasha. "Kami akan ditunangkan sebentar lagi—tapi mohon jangan Anda beri tahu yang lain—orang tua kami saling kenal dan sepakat menjodohkan kami. Aku tidak ingin dia terjebak dalam masalah. Aku tahu bahwa ada masalah pribadi yang membuat dia seperti ini ... maka dari itu ... tolong jangan buat dia jadi makin terpuruk."

Sang wali kelas menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Soal pertunangan kalian, itu urusan pribadi. Yang jelas, kalian bukan sekadar teman biasa dan bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Akan kubuat surat untuk kau tanda tangani bahwa kau menjamin dia, untuk kutunjukkan pada ketua bidang kesiswaan untuk membatalkan skorsingnya."

"Terima kasih banyak, Bu," Sasha lega, "Tapi tolong ... jangan beri tahu Renji bahwa aku yang meminta ini. Alasan apapun itu, terserah Anda—tapi tolong jangan masukkan nama saya."

Renji mendengus.

_Sial._

Kenapa Sasha harus sebaik itu?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Mmmm, aku diminta seseorang untuk datang mengajarimu," ujar Sasha ketika dia datang ke rumah Renji pada sore harinya, dengan setumpuk buku di tas dan bahkan beberapa buah dipeluknya, "Untuk memperbaiki nilai ujian susulanmu."

Renji tertawa dalam hati, '_seseorang' itu adalah dirimu sendiri, eh, Sasha_?

Renji bisa mengusir Sasha di saat itu juga, apalagi ibunya—yang notabene sangat menyayangi Sasha dan begitu setuju anak itu untuk jadi menantunya—sedang tidak ada di rumah. Namun, entahlah, dia tidak melakukannya. Dia tetap mempersilahkan Sasha masuk dan meminta pembantunya untuk membuatkan _lemon tea_, minuman favorit Sasha untuk menemani mereka belajar.

Maka Sasha pun berusaha mengajari Renji sebisanya, menjelaskan tentang fisika walau agak berbelit-belit karena dia sendiri tidak terlalu pro dalam mata pelajaran itu (tapi Sasha bersikeras untuk mengajarinya, Renji tak mengerti Sasha sama sekali).

Gadis ini _aneh_, begitu simpul Renji setelah mereka selesai belajar fisika dan beralih pada matematika.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Renji-_san_!"

"Renji," sanggah sang pemilik nama. Entah ini kali keberapa dia menegur Sasha yang selalu memanggilnya dengan cara formal. Mungkin Sasha kelupaan? Renji tidak mau peduli. Dia hanya tidak suka dipanggil terlalu formal begitu. Terdengar membosankan dan membuat ngantuk.

"Oh, iya, ya," Sasha mengangguk cepat, dia mengatur napasnya sebentar sebelum melanjutkan. Dia tahu Renji akan berbelok ke arah yang berbeda dari yang diperintahkan—mereka harus ke ruang musik setelah ini—tetapi Renji pasti memilih untuk tidur di atap. "Mmm," dia bergumam, kebiasaannya, "Renji ikut ke ruang musik, yuk. Kita ada tes hari ini. Ya, ya?"

"Tidak—"

"_Please_?"

"Kenapa kau menyuruhku begini? Apa untungnya untukmu?"

"Aku hanya tidak ingin Renji bermasalah lagi. Ya? Jangan sampai ini jadi yang keempat kalinya Renji bolos pelajaran musik."

Renji ingin tetap bersikeras, tetapi tatapan memohon Sasha mengalahkan egonya. Keanehan tingkah gadis itu membuatnya bertanya-tanya dan antusias, apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini, jika Sasha berhasil membujuknya, dan mengendalikannya? Apa gadis ini sedang memainkan dramanya?

Renji memutuskan untuk ikut arus yang dialirkan Sasha, dan menanti apa yang akan terjadi kelak.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Abarai, minggu depan kau berada di ruang musik A sendirian. Kau tes sendiri. Hasil tes hari ini sungguh buruk," guru musik yang masih muda itu mengomentari permainan Renji yang benar-benar tidak berguna hari ini, dia sama sekali tidak menguasai lagu yang diminta. Dia hanya bisa bagian awalnya, tiga puluh detik kemudian, dia buta. Buta akan nada apa yang harus dia bunyikan.

Yang lain meninggalkan ruang musik duluan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Renji harus menundanya karena sang guru harus mengomelinya terlebih dahulu.

"Nilaimu anjlok semua. Kuharap kau bisa memperbaikinya lewat pelajaran musik ini."

Guru itu pun meninggalkan Renji. Renji sudah mencangklong tasnya dan bersiap akan pulang juga ketika menyadari bahwa Sasha menungguinya di sudut kelas, di piano yang terdekat dengan pintu.

"Kenapa kau tidak pulang?" tanya Renji, hanya sekadar formalitas.

"Renji, coba sini," Sasha melambaikan tangannya, meminta Renji untuk duduk di sampingnya. "Ayo."

Ragu, tapi Renji tetap maju.

"Coba nanti Renji ikuti aku, ya," pinta Sasha ketika Renji telah duduk di sisinya, di bangku panjang itu. "Tadi kudengar, di bagian awalnya permainanmu kurang halus. Kau harus menaruh sepenuh perasaanmu ketika kau memainkan lagunya, biar lagunya bernilai dan enak didengar."

Sasha pun memulai tiga puluh detik pertama musik karya Beethoven untuk memberi contoh pada Renji, dengan halus, dengan penuh perasaan, dan penuh penghayatan. Matanya terpejam, mengikuti arus lagu yang begitu lembut. Tekanan tutsnya begitu nyaman dinikmati telinga—dan benar saja, Renji terhipnotis.

"Kau ahli memainkannya?" begitu komentar Renji ketika Sasha selesai, sebelum menyuruhnya untuk memainkan itu.

"Ibu sering memainkan lagu ini waktu aku kecil, makanya aku hafal," Sasha tersenyum manis. "Ayo, Renji, praktekkan untukku. Kalau kau bisa memainkannya dengan halus dan tenang di bagian ini, aku yakin _sensei_ akan langsung memberimu nilai baik."

Renji menekan nada awal, "Ibumu pasti pemain musik yang hebat."

Mungkin ini kali pertama Renji memujinya, memperhatikan lebih jauh tentang keluarganya, menanggapinya, menurutinya tanpa protes, tetapi Sasha tidak sadar.

Renji juga.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Renji sudah akan turun ke lapangan untuk bermain sepak bola bersama kawan-kawannya di siang itu, ketika jam istirahat telah tiba, tetapi dia baru ingat bahwa dia meninggalkan _wristband_-nya di kelas. Dia pun kembali ke lantai dua, merasa tidak bisa bermain tanpa benda kesayangannya itu.

Di kelas hanya ada beberapa orang. Sebelum memasukinya, Renji bisa mendengar bahwa salah satu dari sedikit orang yang bercengkerama itu adalah Sasha.

"Ayolah Sasha, akui saja, aku tahu kau suka dengan seseorang di kelas ini."

"Aduh kalian ini—" si 'tersangka' itu terdengar malu-malu, kata-katanya putus karena dia kehabisan ide untuk menghindar.

"Renji-_kun_, 'kan? Itu jelas sekali, Sasha-_chan_! Kau sering sekali berdekatan dengannya. Apa jangan-jangan kalian sudah punya hubungan khusus?"

"E-eh, kalian ini," Sasha masih kedengaran salah tingkah, "A-aku memang menyukainya, tapi—"

"Naaaah, ketahuan!"

Renji tidak jadi mengambil _wristband_-nya, alih-alih, dia menemukan jawaban yang membuatnya mengerti kenapa Sasha dengan begitu mudahnya menerima segala aturan perjodohan konyol itu, dan mau memperhatikannya kendati dia cuek dan menolak mentah-mentah rencana tersebut.

Tapi Renji berterima kasih karena Sasha tidak menyebutkan apapun tentang perjodohan mereka dan pertunangan rahasia yang sebentar lagi akan digelar.

Gadis itu ... aneh atau terlalu baik? Haruskah Renji mengganti istilah yang dia gunakan untuk menyebut gadis itu?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Sasha bersenandung senang, menjadi pertanyaan Renji karena hari ini sangat panas dan mereka harus jalan kaki menuju stasiun terdekat untuk pergi ke pertokoan dahulu sebelum pulang. Mereka punya tugas kelompok untuk diselesaikan dan barang-barangnya bisa didapat di sana.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali."

"Mmmm, begitukah? Hehe," anak itu malah tertawa renyah. "Soalnya Renji akhirnya mau pulang bersamaku," dia berujar dengan polosnya, "Dan berjanji untuk mengantarku—"

"Awas!" Renji refleks menarik tangan Sasha, mengembalikannya ke trotoar. Gadis itu terlalu asyik bersenandung serta bercerita sampai lupa bahwa dia menyeberang di timing yang salah. Ada beberapa mobil yang melintas cepat, derunya meniup rambut Sasha yang akhirnya (baru) menyadari kecerobohannya.

"Ups ..."

"Perhatikan jalan sebelum menyeberang, dong!"

"Te-terima kasih," Sasha berucap dengan terbata-bata.

Hm, bahkan ketika ucapan terima kasih itu dikatakan, Renji belum melepas tangannya. Barulah ketika Sasha mengucapkan hal lain lagi, dia tersadar dan perlahan memisahkan tangan mereka.

"Tanganmu panas sekali, apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Sasha memperhatikan Renji lekat-lekat. Dengan penuh rasa penasaran, Sasha menyentuh kening Renji, ada tetes-tetes peluh yang jatuh di sana, terjun dari sela topi hitamnya menuju separuh tepi pipi, "Renji, kau berkeringat dingin!"

Renji hanya mengangkat alis dan bahunya sambil membuang muka ketika tertangkap basah. Haruskah dia akui juga bahwa dia sudah merasakan kepalanya migrain sejak di sekolah tadi?

Pasti kebiasaannya begadang dengan berlama-lama di _game station_ minimal sampai jam sepuluh, kemudian lanjut main _game_ lagi di rumah sampai tengah malam, bahkan hampir dini hari, pasti menjadi penyebab utamanya. Siklus hidup yang dipenuhi permainan digital itu terus diulangnya selama satu minggu ini, bagaimana itu tidak memberi efek buruk?

"Kenapa tidak bilang? Kalau begitu 'kan kau tidak perlu repot-repot pulang denganku," Sasha terlihat khawatir, namun bibirnya cemberut. "Pulang, sana. Aku bisa cari bahan-bahan kerajinannya sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Pulang, pulang," Sasha membalikkan paksa tubuh Renji dan kemudian mendorong punggungnya. "Istirahat, minum obat. Kalau besok belum sehat, telepon saja aku biar aku yang bilang izin ke wali kelas."

Renji diam saja ketika didorong dengan paksa sekaligus cerewet oleh gadis itu. Dia tampak merenung, apa yang dia pikirkan dan rasakan tidak tertebak dari wajahnya.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar," Sasha berhenti, Renji dapat merasakan Sasha tengah membuka ranselnya dan mengambil sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau ambil?"

"Cuma pinjam buku, kok. Hehe, ayo, pulang sana. Hati-hati, ya! Kalau merasa tidak enak badan di jalan dan tidak sanggup, telepon aku saja, nanti biar supirku yang mengantarkanmu ke rumah. Supirmu sendiri belum pulang dari menjemput ibumu, 'kan? Tapi semoga kau baik-baik saja di jalan dan sampai ke rumah dengan cepat. _Jaa_, Renji!"

Sasha dan sederet kalimat tanpa jedanya, memang terasa sangat mengganggu kuping Renji tapi batin dan otaknya menyuruh dia untuk mengangguk.

Renji pun melakukannya.

Dan tersenyum tipis.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Tadi malam pembantu pribadinya memaksa Renji untuk minum obat, dengan dalih bahwa jika Renji tidak melakukannya, maka orang tua Renji akan marah besar pada sang pembantu. Renji akhirnya mengalah, karena sebetulnya dia juga mulai tersiksa dengan demam dan sakit kepala yang berdenyut keras itu.

Jadi, di sinilah Renji sekarang, di ruang kelasnya, dengan keadaan mulai membaik.

Tapi jangan kira masalah sudah selesai.

"Oi Renji, buat tugas fisika tidak? Yang kemarin itu. Aku baru selesai setengah, nih. Apa-apaan, tugas baru diberi kemarin, soalnya sepuluh, esai, ditagih hari ini pula."

Renji tertegun sejenak. Oh, dia tidur seharian dari kemarin, setelah diminta Sasha pulang secara 'paksa'. Jadi, bisa disimpulkan sendiri bagaimana nasib tugasnya, dan nasib Renji sendiri.

Tapi Renji sendiri sudah mulai terbiasa dengan 'kebandelan' macam ini, semenjak ada perubahan besar dalam hidupnya, semenjak pemberontakan yang dia mulai sendiri. Tinggal bolos di jam pelajarannya nanti, selesai, 'kan? Walaupun masih ada satu sisi hati nuraninya yang meringis dan menagihnya untuk berhenti berbuat nakal seperti ini, namun, apa yang mau dikumpulkan—

"Hei, semuanya, kumpulkan tugas fisika yang kemarin. Sensei minta sekarang. Sepuluh menit lagi dia akan masuk."

Sepuluh menit adalah waktu yang panjang untuk melarikan diri ke atap dan tidur di sana sampai kan fisika selesai, sepertinya.

"Ini bukumu," seseorang menjulurkan tangannya dari belakang Renji (yang tengah berpikir untuk segera angkat kaki dari kelas), kemudian melambaikan sebuah buku di depan wajah Renji.

"Hah?"

Sasha berjalan riang melewati Renji, namun masih melayangkan tatapannya pada Renji, tersenyum. "Sudah sembuh, 'kan? Jangan banyak-banyak berpikir yang berat-berat dulu biar sakitnya tidak kambuh lagi," Sasha tertawa kecil, "Karena tugasmu sudah selesai, berarti kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang memusingkan dulu, hihihi."

Kata-kata Sasha sempat memusingkan Renji, membuatnya bertanya-tanya sebentar. Baru dia ingat, kemarin Sasha merampok sebuah buku dari tasnya, dan di depan sana, saat ini, dia tengah menaruh dua buah buku di tangan ketua kelas.

Salah satu buku itu adalah yang sangat ia kenali. Bukunya.

Sasha telah mengerjakan tugas itu untuknya saat ia beristirahat karena sakit.

Bagus. Apa yang kau rasakan sekarang, Renji?

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Kalau ditanya apa Renji punya pendukung, jawabannya iya. Pendukung? Ya, dalam konteks ini adalah seseorang yang seide dengannya bahwa perjodohan ini adalah hal menggelikan yang tak ubahnya tali kekang bagi seorang anak muda.

Kakeknya.

Mereka tinggal terpisah, namun Renji sering sekali datang ke rumah beliau untuk sekadar menemani beliau main _shogi_ (dari lima kali main, paling banyak Renji hanya menang dua kali). Biasanya Renji akan mengatakan kemuakannya atas rencana orang tuanya, sang kakek menyetujuinya, namun dengan bijaknya hanya meminta Renji bersabar. Beliau bilang bahwa beliau juga tidak suka dengan cara aneh yang baru diciptakan generasi anaknya itu, dan menertawakannya. Renji merasa senang menemukan kawan satu pemikiran, meski orang itu jauh lebih tua darinya.

Tapi sayangnya, Renji kehilangan sang kakek tadi siang. Penyakit jantung menjadi penyebab fisik yang menandakan habisnya masa hidupnya di dunia.

Dia kehilangan penyokong. Tidak ada lagi orang yang dia datangi kalau emosinya sedang tak stabil cuma karena masalah pertunangan paksa yang semakin dekat.

Renji mengurung dirinya di kamar sampai malam, tidak mau ditemui siapapun. Sasha sekeluarga datang ke rumah Renji juga untuk mengucapkan belasungkawa, dan Sasha terlihat khawatir mendengar cerita ibu Renji bahwa putranya mengasingkan diri.

Sasha pun mencoba mengetuk pintu kamar Renji, setelah mendapat izin dari ibunya. Di luar dugaan, setelah mendengar Sasha berucap, "Renji, ini aku. Boleh kita bicara sebentar?" Renji mau mempersilahkan.

Sasha agak kaget. Dengan malu-malu, Sasha membuka pintu, mendapati Renji sedang berada di balkon. Dia pun ke sana, memposisikan diri di samping Renji. "_I'm sorry to hear this_. Semoga kakekmu tenang di sana."

Renji diam saja. Sasha sudah akan pergi undur diri kalau Renji tidak memanggil namanya, suatu kejadian yang cukup langka. "Sha."

"... Ya?"

"Kau selalu berbuat baik padaku hanya untuk berpura-pura demi persatuan bisnis orang tua kita, atau memang jujur?"

Sasha tersentak mundur dan menatap Renji tidak percaya. Renji menyipitkan matanya, menatap penuh hasrat menyelidiki, serta membaca wajah Sasha. Sasha berjalan mundur, salah satu ujung bibirnya terperangkap dalam satu gigitan gugup.

Bahkan Renji tak menghentikan Sasha ketika gadis itu berlari keluar dari kamarnya dengan dramatis, hampir menabrak daun pintu ketika menembusnya.

Entah apa yang ada di otak Renji.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Terima kasih jamuannya, kami pamit pulang—"

"Tolong tinggalkan Sasha di sini," Renji mencegah keluarga Sasha yang akan pulang. Dia menuruni tangga, dan dari ujung matanya dapat dia saksikan Sasha berdiri di belakang ibunya dengan jejak-jejak air mata yang samar di pipinya. "Aku akan mengantarnya pulang nanti, ada yang mau kubicarakan."

Sasha ingin menolak, tapi dia tahu usaha itu percuma. Orang tua mereka pasti akan menyuruhnya tetap tinggal, dan dia turuti itu. Meski dia sangat gelisah menanti apa yang akan dikatakan Renji—terlihat dari matanya yang sudah siap menumpahkan air lagi.

"Ke teras belakang," komando Renji setelah kedua orang tua telah menyetujui. Dengan langkah yang ragu, Sasha membuntuti Renji dari langkah yang agak jauh.

"Maaf," ketika mereka tiba di teras, Renji langsung mengucapkannya. "Aku tidak bermaksud untuk itu. Kumohon kau mendengarkanku," lelaki tahu bahwa gadis ini tak mungkin menghambur lari lagi, lagipula, siapa yang ingin dicarinya? Kedua orang tuanya sudah pulang.

"A-apa itu ...?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak berbohong. Aku hanya mengujimu."

Sasha menunduk.

"Kalau kau memainkan drama, dengan bersedia menjadi tunanganku hanya karena harta ..." Renji memutus kalimatnya, menunggu kalau-kalau ada reaksi dari Sasha. Nyatanya, tak ada. "Kau pasti akan menyanggahku tadi, dan kita bertengkar di balkon. Dan kau tidak mungkin menangis dengan cara itu."

Sasha akan mengangkat kepalanya, namun batal karena tidak berani, "Aku ... aku hanya ingin menunjukkan bahwa aku peduli padamu," akhirnya kepala Sasha terangkat, "Aku tidak ingin kau terjebak dalam banyak kesusahan, makanya aku membantumu beberapa kali. Sungguh, aku tidak bermaksud apapun selain itu. Aku hanya ... tidak tega melihatmu kena hukuman terus ... aku ingin kau jadi lebih baik dan kembali seperti Renji yang dulu orang-orang tahu," kata-kata itu meluncur dengan lancar dan dengan nada yang begitu polos.

Benak Renji bertanya, _bagaimana kalau meniadakan saja rencana kabur di hari pertunangan di empat hari yang akan datang, yang sudah disusunnya sejak lama?_

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Yang diketahui orang-orang sekolah adalah secara kebetulan Renji dan Sasha tidak masuk selama empat hari karena urusan keluarga, dan mereka tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Nyatanya, kedua belah pihak menyusun sebuah skenario penerbangan ke Hongkong dan membuat acara di salah satu hotel mewah di sana.

Mengadakan acara pertunangan untuk keduanya, tentu saja.

Dan ajaibnya, Renji tidak kabur. Keajaiban kedua: malam itu adalah kali pertama Sasha melihat Renji tersenyum—meski dia dikelilingi oleh relasi-relasi kerja ayahnya dari perusahaan di Hongkong, meski dia dijebak dalam sebuah acara formal yang membuat mengantuk, meski kebebasannya makin dijerat lebih erat malam ini.

Tidak ada pemberontakan terencana yang diadakan Renji. Tidak ada acara kabur waktu di bandara. Tidak ada kejadian dimana Renji menghilang saat acara pertunangan. Dia mengikuti acara dengan tenang, bahkan dia menyematkan cincin di jemari Sasha dengan tersenyum.

Sasha tidak pernah sebahagia ini dalam beberapa tahun terakhir.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Renji memanggilnya sebelum dia masuk ke dalam kamar hotelnya sendiri.

"Maaf mengganggumu yang sudah akan istirahat," Renji segera mengeluarkan apa yang ingin dia berikan untuk Sasha. Sebuah rantai.

"Apa itu?"

Renji menampakkan rantai yang telah dikalungkan di lehernya, dan Sasha mengenali mata kalungnya. Cincin pertunangan mereka!

"Memakai cincin di jari akan membuat orang-orang di sekolah curiga."

"Eh? Kupikir ... kita sepakat untuk melepasnya ketika sekolah ..."

"Aku berubah pikiran," Renji menyeringai kecil. Diambilnya tangan Sasha, dilepaskannya cincin pertunangan mereka, dan memasukkannya ke dalam rantai itu. "Aku ingin kita sama-sama memakainya kemana pun."

Semburat merah tidak bisa disembunyikan dari pipi Sasha. Baginya, itu terdengar manis. Seperti sebuah pernyataan kepemilikan secara tidak langsung, mungkin?

Renji pun mengalungkan itu ke leher Sasha, sambil tersenyum. "Terima kasih sudah menolongku, Sasha."

Kening Sasha berkerut, sambil dia mendongak kepada Renji. "Menolong ... apa?"

Renji mendekat, mengacak rambut cokelat halus Sasha yang tatanannya masih rapi, lantas mengecup puncak kepalanya sesaat. Namun, tidak kunjung meninggalkan jawabannya bahkan ketika dia berbalik memunggungi Sasha untuk kembali ke kamarnya sendiri.

"Renji."

"Kau tahu jawabannya," Renji menoleh sebentar, masih tersenyum.

Dan Sasha pun balas tersenyum.

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

><p>AN: awalnya ini dimaksudkan buat challenge, tapi apa daya, nggak jadi. ini crossover pertamaku di FFn, lho, huehehehe~ XD entahlah, tapi buat crossover, bagiku yang paling enak dipasang-pasangin itu ya sasha. aku juga iseng nge-pair dia dengan furihata dan sakurai di knb; dia jadi chara pertama yang kusuka buat di-crossover-in. entah kenapa, mungkin karena imej sasha yang semacem girls next door yang ramah dan cocok sama siapa aja gitu kali ya? aku suka personality sasha yang begitu sih XD

trims sudah membaca~ :D


End file.
